Infinite Stratos-OS
by DizZyDevil449
Summary: A series of one-shots for my first fanfic. Rating may change.


**Chapter 1: All of my classmates are male**

The situation couldn't have been any more awkward. All the attention in the room wasn't directed at the teacher but at the lone girl in the very front of the class.

Ichika Orimura, the first and currently only female IS pilot.

When it had been first announced, the entire world had been in a ruckus. For the first time in 10 years since its debut,an IS was piloted by a female. While the news was great for many others, it caused nothing but misfortune for Ichika.

First there was a moment of popularity where she could barely get any privacy as everyone wanted to know her thoughts. Luckily her older brother, Chifuyu Orimura, stepped in and scared off any reporters daring enough to try to interview her. He wasn't called Brunhilde for nothing.

A 2 weeks after her reveal, Chifuyu told her that she would be enrolling in IS academy, the all boys school for training future IS pilots. The idea scared her at first but she couldn't let her brother down so she started studying right away.

Now that she was here, that determination was slowly flitting away.

All the boys in the room stare at her with mixed expressions. Some looked at her curiously while others glanced at her. Were those a few leering stares?

Ichika quickly pushed the thought out of her mind until she heard the teacher speak.

"...ika-san, Orimura Ichika-san"

Having her name called out, Ichika subconsciously responded. "Y-yes!"

This reaction caused a few snickers throughout the class and Ichika dropped her head in embarrassment. The teacher widened his eyes slightly in surprise at her outburst but just as quickly recovered as he adjusted his glasses.

The teacher who introduced himself as Yamada-sensei replied. "We are currently having self-introductions and it is now your turn."

Ichika hastily replied,"Al-alright"

She tried to show some confidence as she walked up to the front of the classroom but inside her head, she was silently berated herself.

_What do you think you're doing Ichika! Letting your mind wander like that in the middle of class. What would Chifuyu-nii think if he saw you like this._

Turning to face the class, Ichika scanned the room. The only face that stood out was that of her childhood friend, Houki Shinonono. He still had the same hairstyle and stern look on his face from 5 years ago which made him easily recognizable.

Ichika looked at him with pleading eyes and his expression softened in a sign of support but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Taking a deep breath and giving silent gratitude for her friend, Ichika introduced herself. " ...I'm Orimura Ichika. I'll be in your care." She finished with her introduced with a bow and when she looked back up, no one had reacted.

…

_What more do these people want, _Ichika thought to herself. But she was at a loss of words so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"That's all"

The air quickly became permeated with disappointment as everyone expected a lot more from Ichika's introduction and Houki was mentally face-palming himself. Ichika was about to return to her seat but she felt a hand grip her head.

_Wait a minute, this grip…the way the fingers are positioned and how they slowly close their grip to cause the most pain possible. Could it be-_

Ichika turned her head and she was greeted with the sight of her older brother Chifuyu looking down on her with his heated glare. Her excitement quickly took over her.

"Chifuy-"

But the hand quickly squeezed her head, cutting her off and causing intense pain to flare around her skull

"Ow ow ow ow ow, you're crushing my brain cells Chifuyu-nii!"

Even with Ichika's complaint, Chifuyu did not stop his unrelenting grip.

"Orimura, so you failed to make such a simple greeting?"

"No, Chifuyu-nii, I- ow ow ow! Please stop or you'll crush my head.!"

Chifuyu's grip squeezed down on Ichika's head for the third time that day. He glared at her which stopped her current outburst long enough to allow him to speak.

"It's Orimura-sensei at school. Now go back to your seat. Understand?"

Under his glare, Ichika couldn't argue, "U-understood" and she walked, embarrassed, back to her seat. Keeping her head low but looking up with her eyes, Ichika watched her older brother's introduction.

Once it was finished, the classroom exploded with a huge outburst from the classmates. Many of the boy shouted praise and Chifuyu's reaction was typical to Ichika. Once homeroom was over, Ichika was finally able to relax a little.

_This is going to be a long 3 years.  
_

**AN: First story that I wanted to get out before the year ends. Just a bunch of one-shots. Any sort of criticism is welcome as it would help me improve as a writer.**

**This is an AU about the gender-swapped cast but I decided to keep the names to make them easier to recognize.**


End file.
